


Valentine’s Day Top 5

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Emma Frost/Scott Summers - Freeform, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Prostitution, Teachers, Valentine's Day, Various themes, couple spat, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different scenarios for Logan and Kurt's relationship viewed as a radio station's top 5 romantic/sexual songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day Top 5

**Author's Note:**

> This series of ficlets is meant to offer a variety of Valentine’s Day scenarios for the boys. They go in no specific order. Some could be interpreted as belonging to my other Logurt fics. Some won’t fit in at all. Some will seem more canon, others AU as fuck. Some will be cotton candy fluff and others will be smut. Read at your own peril. 
> 
> Prompt: Logurtwaggon’s [Valentine’s Day begging...er...prompt](http://logurtwaggon.tumblr.com/post/110825117652/logurt-valentines-day-go-go-go).

**_5 – This is Dedicated to the One I Love_ **

Logan hated it when he and the Elf fought, and after all the years they’d been friends and lovers, he would’ve thought he could pinpoint those moments when a fight was about to start – him waxing too poetic about Jean, Amanda showing up out of the blue (usually inconveniently when they were on a date), Ororo becoming too bitchy or handsy with either one of them...

...and times like now when Logan got the wandering itch that happened to coincide with an errand for Scott out in the middle of the country and far away from the school. 

This time it really couldn’t be helped, and Scott hadn’t stopped apologizing yet since his being away this weekend meant Kurt would be alone on Valentine’s Day.  Logan didn’t have a chance to tell Scott that he owed him because right after the litany of ‘I’m sorry’, he and Kurt had gotten into a doozy of a spat that left him alone to pack in the wake of a brimstone cloud, and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend before he left. 

Growling at the bad timing of this trip and the fight, Logan punched his finger against the power button on the truck’s stereo and flipped it around until he found his favorite station in this part of the state. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day from WBUK the Fox!  Where we’ll play all your classic rock love songs all day long!”

Logan grimaced.  This was payback for all the ladies he’d left in hotel beds scattered across the map of his life.  And for leaving Kurt alone so often.  He reached over to turn off the radio. 

And hesitated.

“This next song goes out to James Howlett, who’s a long way from home.  Hey, Jamie-boy, the love of your life just wanted you to know that all’s forgiven, and he wanted the Rolling Stones to give you this message...” 

 _Wild Horses_ started to play.  Logan smiled and relaxed against the seat. 

 

**_4 – It’s In His Kiss (The Shoop Shoop Song)_ **

It’s Valentine’s Day, and all the kids in Kurt’s afternoon drama class are ansty and not paying attention to the stage directions their teacher is giving them.  They keep interrupting him to talk about the dance that night. 

Kurt’s lost all control of the classroom today, and he’s actually okay with that because he’s looking forward to the holiday festivities as well. 

Just as he’s about to dismiss the class, Logan steps into the room with one hand behind his back.  His right cheek’s still smudged with grease from his auto shop course that ended ten minutes ago. 

“Logan, we’re almost done here...”

Logan doesn’t listen.  Logan doesn’t say a word. 

He saunters across the room and holds out five red roses to Kurt, and while his boyfriend’s distracted, he ignores the chorus of teenage ‘awwwwwws’ and grabs the teleporter around the waist, dips him, and locks their mouths together in a kiss that turns Kurt to goo. 

When he lets Kurt up for air, Logan tips him upright and doesn’t even bother to steady him before he struts back out to the hall to the sound of cheers and clapping and whistles. 

And a very shaky _‘Mein Gott’_ out of Kurt’s bruised lips. 

 

**_3 – Lady Marmalade_ **

Logan usually hated the business trips with Scott and Hank.  He was bored to tears at the conventions where the lingo often went over his head.  He wasn’t sure why they insisted that he go with them except as muscle in case they ran into a mutant-hater – or Captain America in one of his preachy moods – and as long as they plied him with beer, Logan learned to accept convention time. 

At least, this trip took them to New Orleans, and Logan took great glee in bragging to Remy that they were going to party in his old haunts.  Good natured man that he was, the Cajun gave Logan a list of bars on Bourbon Street to visit, ones that would cater to his innumerable tastes. 

And at least, with the day finally over, Scott back at the hotel room to spend what was left of V-Day talking to Emma, and Hank off somewhere hanging out with his colleagues, Logan could explore the places on the list.  After the cab dropped him off at one end of Bourbon Street, he ambled his way through the groups of tourists, peeking into the bars he walked past, smiling at the men and women barking their promises from the open doors of clubs until they were all a blur of what they offered. 

“Looking for something a little different, mein Herr?” a thick accent purred. 

Of all the accents Logan expected to hear in the Big Easy, German wasn’t one of them, and he searched and sniffed until a body stepped out of the shadows as if he were made of them.  In the lamplight, he could make out someone like him, only the guy’s blue fur, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and pointed teeth numbered him like a tattoo.  Logan’s eyes followed the swish of a spaded tail behind the other mutant, dressed only in painted on jeans and a threadbare t-shirt that clung to him.  His two-toed feet padded toward Logan. 

“I asked if you were looking for something...” 

Logan nodded and let the other guy come closer, his eyes following the sway of those hips like a metronome, until he stood directly right in his personal space. 

“I heard ya the first time.  And...uh.  Yeah.  Lookin’ for something different.  Why else would I be here?”

A rich laugh cut through the humidity and cupped his balls, spiking desire all through him. 

“Das ist gut, mein Herr.  I’m just what you want,” came that thick croon as a three-fingered hand reached out to caress Logan’s face.  “I’m Kurt, and I think we’ll have a very hot night together.” 

Licking his lips, he wondered how much this would cost him.  He hooked a finger through one of Kurt’s belt loops. 

“I’m Logan.” 

He left the list in his pocket and hoped he had enough cash in his wallet to make this worthwhile for the both of them. 

 

**_2 – Closer_ **

Kurt screams when Logan snaps his teeth onto his shoulder past the fur to his skin. 

_He’s glad his bruises don’t show._

He wraps his tail around his lover’s thigh and impales himself over and over on his cock. 

Logan feels the bones in Kurt’s hips under his fingers and thumbs, and he mauls his body with rough kisses. 

_And feels Kurt’s back arch up into the pain._

They plunge into orgasm.  Kurt’s cries muffle into the pillows; Logan’s roar into the bite marks in Kurt’s shoulder blades. 

Afterward, Kurt lies in the circle of Logan’s arms, his cheek against Logan’s chest.  Before his eyes drift closed, he sees the cute stuffed bunny and the Valentine’s Day card from the old mutant. 

_I’ll love ya forever._

 

**_1 – You’re My Best Friend_ **

As a big ‘fuck you’ to the million dollar Hallmark holiday, the group of teachers from Xavier’s crowded into the U-shaped booth at the roadhouse to drink and eat and probably wander over to the pool table or dart boards to play a few rounds.  Even the most solid couples – Emma and Scott, Kitty and Piotr, and Logan and Kurt – decided to eschew the day of hearts and chocolates.  None of them reserved their love for one day out of the year, so they didn’t see the point this year in giving into commercialism just to express their feelings. 

At some point, between everyone scooting out for bathroom runs or loading the jukebox with quarters for songs that had nothing to do with love or romance, Logan and Kurt found themselves squished together at the very center of the booth. 

Over several pitchers of beer and all the most embarrassing stories passed around the table, their eyes met, and their smiles widened.

They reached for each other’s hands under the table at the same time.

And when it was Kurt’s turn to recount a favorite memory, he found Logan finishing sentences and supplying details he’d forgotten. 

Without missing a single heartbeat.


End file.
